


Опасный человек

by Metalli_car



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalli_car/pseuds/Metalli_car
Summary: Джек очень любит Брока. Очень. Сильно. Любит.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Это ужасный способ вести бизнес

**Author's Note:**

> Я так прикипел к этим парням, пока писал "Часть жизни", что не захотел с ними расставаться.  
> Это не продолжение "Части жизни" и не отдельная история. Так что, для понимания всей картины, эту работу все-таки лучше читать после "Части жизни". Просто захотелось вписать в их историю еще несколько фрагментов. Ну, и добавить немного порнушки :3

J: I like your jeans  
B: Thanks, they were 50% off  
J: I would like them 100% off  
B: The store can’t just give out free stuff, Jack. That’s a terrible way to run a business  
J: That’s not what I –  
©

Джек начинает готовить ужин, когда его телефон вибрирует. На экране светится лаконичное: «Скоро буду». Джек кивает сам себе и возвращается к продуктам.

Они переспали в первый раз несколько недель назад и теперь каждые выходные проводят вместе. Иногда Брок остается у Джека и в рабочие дни, если решает, что у себя ему делать нечего.

Звук открывающейся и захлопывающейся входной двери застает Джека нарезающим мясо, и он откладывает нож в сторону, чтобы выглянуть из кухни в коридор. И чуть не подавиться собственной слюной. Брок разувается в прихожей, наклоняясь, и на нем практически обтягивающие черные джинсы с блядскими прорезями на коленях. И будто этого мало – белая свободная майка с ужасающе глубоким вырезом на груди, такими же проймами для рук и тонкими лямками на плечах. Джек вообще не осмелился бы назвать этот кусок ткани одеждой – он видит больше голого тела, чем прикрытого. Брок выглядит максимально по-пидорски. У Джека моментально встает.

– Блядский боже, Брок, – выдавливает из себя Джек, зависая в выходе из коридора. –Это что еще за стриптиз?

Брок выпрямляется и разводит руками:

– Так жарко же.

Лето и вправду выдается жарким, но Джек никогда еще не видел за все время их знакомства, чтобы Брок был одет – или, скорее, раздет – настолько вызывающе.

Джек отмирает и начинает двигаться к Броку, оттесняя того к стене. Он жадно разглядывает каждый открытый сантиметр загорелой кожи и буквально чувствует, как пульсируют кончики пальцев от желания прикоснуться. Джеку до сих пор сложно поверить, что все это совершенство принадлежит ему, и отчаянно не понимает, что такого хорошего сделал для Вселенной, что она преподнесла ему подобный подарок.

– Ты что, шел так по улице? – спрашивает Джек, неумолимо приближаясь к Броку и нависая над ним. Джеку вдруг нестерпимо хочется выколоть глаза всем, кто мог лицезреть Брока в таком виде.

– Строго говоря… - начинает Брок, но запинается, когда его лопатки соприкасаются с поверхностью стены, - строго говоря, я только вышел из дома и сел в машину. А потом вышел из машины и поднялся к тебе. Но да – был на улице.

Джек наклоняется к Броку, почти прижимаясь всем телом, и ведет носом по его шее. Брок пахнет недавно принятым душем и совсем немного – свежим потом, все же снаружи и впрямь жара. Брок от этого движения чуть слышно выдыхает, но ничего не делает, позволяя Джеку обнюхивать себя, словно какому-то животному. Джек порой рядом с Броком действительно звереет.

Джек втискивает бедро между обтянутых тесными джинсами ног, раздвигая их, отчего Брок становится еще ниже, а их разница в росте – еще больше. А потом ведет раскрытой ладонью по груди Брока, стягивая ниже – насколько позволяет ткань – и так мало что скрывающую майку. Его грудь оголяется – гладкая, упругая, с твердыми торчащими сосками. У Джека буквально текут слюни от этого зрелища. Брок откидывается затылком на стену, полностью открывая Джеку доступ к своей шее. И Джек кладет свободную руку Броку на горло, чуть поворачивая его голову вбок. Брок прикрывает глаза – его тоже уже ведет от этой полу близости. 

– Подними руки, – на грани слышимости говорит Джек.

Брок подчиняется, скользит руками по стене вверх и обхватывает над своей головой запястье одной руки пальцами другой, будто сам себя сковывая. Мышцы Брока напрягаются, Джек наблюдает, как подрагивает каждый мускул его рук, и откровенно наслаждается видом. Джек вдруг дует на напряженный сосок, получая в ответ обжигающий взгляд из-под черных ресниц, после чего отстраняется на расстояние вытянутой руки, не убирая властной ладони с шеи Брока. Отодвигается, чтобы полностью рассмотреть Брока с ног до сжатых над головой кулаков и удовлетворенно хмыкнуть:

– Картинка заебись.

Брок облизывает губы, не отрывая от Джека взгляда почти почерневших глаз. Его грудь вздымается тяжело, но ровно, когда он тихо шепчет, почти стонет:

– Джек.

У Джека в глазах мутнеет от очевидности нужды в хриплом голосе. Он, чуть ли не рыча, врывается поцелуем во влажный рот, обратно притискивая Брока к стене всем своим внушительным телом. Брок мычит ему в губы, трется голой грудью о рубашку Джека, а бедрами – о каменный стояк.

– Сядь на диван, – тяжело дыша, командует Джек. Он с трудом разрывает поцелуй, понимая, что еще секунда – и он выебет Брока прямо у входной двери, на радость всем соседям, которые вдоволь насладятся звуками, издаваемыми Броком во время секса.

Брок отлипает от стены, как только хватка с его шеи исчезает, и, совсем уж манерно покачивая бедрами, идет в гостиную. Майка на его спине задралась – Джек ее задрал – и теперь Джек имеет удовольствие наблюдать, как узкие джинсы обтягивают округлую задницу при каждом шаге. Это просто нечестно, думает Джек, проклиная всех создателей подобных тряпок. Броку нельзя такое носить, это плохо влияет на выдержку Джека, на его сердце и, в целом, на его жизнь. 

Брок послушно плюхается на диван, сразу приглашающе раздвигая ноги. Джек незамедлительно опускается между ними, словно верный пес, и запускает пальцы в одну из прорезей на джинсах, сминая гладкую плоть. Второго колена он тут же касается губами, чуть прикусывает и сразу целует, а потом и вовсе уже откровенно вылизывает. И кайфует от вкуса кожи Брока на языке. Брок зарывается ладонью в волосы Джека и одобрительно поглаживает.

– Детка, – мычит Джек, – это гребаное оружие массового поражения.

Брок натянуто улыбается, ему нужно больше Джека, чем просто поцелуи в колено, Джек знает. Поэтому Брок провоцирует:

– Да? А по-моему, бьет вполне прицельно.

Джек тихо взрыкивает, рывком поднимается со своего места, хватает Брока за бедра и переворачивает, заставляя упереться коленями в диван. Джек на секунду представляет, как они будут тереться об обивку через ебаные дырки в ткани, пока Джек будет трахать Брока, как они ссаднятся и покраснеют. Джек мотает головой, отгоняя непрошеные изображения в голове – перед ним целый Брок, которого нужно взять, не лучшее время фантазировать.

Джек не утруждает себя раздеванием – ни Брока, ни своим собственным. Он задирает майку Брока еще повыше, оголяя лоснящуюся от пота изогнутую поясницу, и с нажимом проводит по ней ладонью, делая изгиб еще больше. Брок на это довольно постанывает – он обожает демонстрацию силы Джека. Следом Джек стягивает проклятые джинсы с задницы Брока, оставляя их под ягодицами, сминает в руках упругую задницу, раздвигает в стороны и восторженно шипит:

– Бля-бля-бля…

На Броке предсказуемо нет белья, но это не главное. Главное – его дырка блестит от смазки, припухшая и раздразненная недавней подготовкой.

– Знал, что ты долго не выдержишь, – объясняет Брок где-то в другой реальности, совершенно не волнующей Джека сейчас. В его голосе слышна нотка самодовольства, но это уже тоже не важно. Важно одно – приспустить домашние шорты и засунуть член во влажный и готовый для него вход. Что Джек и делает, наслаждаясь протяжным почти скулящим стоном, который Брок издает в ответ на проникновение. Внутри Брока идеально горячо и тесно, Джек натягивает его на себя, держа за бедра. А потом толкает обратно, оставляя внутри только головку. Джек сохраняет тягучий ритм, не желая заканчивать все быстрее, чем он успеет насытиться Броком хотя бы на время. Потому что насытиться Броком навсегда – просто невозможно. Брок под ним упирается локтями в спинку дивана, и хнычет, и стонет, но не подгоняет и почти не двигается, принимая Джека так, как тому хочется. Только сводит напряженные лопатки, когда Джек наклоняется к нему и приподнимает его голову за подбородок. Открывает рот, когда Джек кладет большой палец на его губы, всасывает его внутрь и ласкает языком.

– Какой же ты сладкий, – шепчет Джек в горячее ухо и мягко его прикусывает. – Мой.

Джек ускоряется, по-звериному кусает идеально стриженый загривок, когда от быстрых толчков голова Брока бессильно опускается обратно на спинку дивана, лишаясь поддержки пальцев Джека. Джек выпрямляется снова и сжимает в ладонях подрагивающие ягодицы, чтобы вновь их раздвинуть и любоваться открывшимся видом. Вид и правда получается что надо – член Джека таранит влажную дырку, растягивая сильнее с каждым движением. Брок под ним начинает поскуливать совсем уже звеняще высоко, когда понимает, что Джек смотрит. А потом Джек выходит полностью, ощущая, что оргазм накроет его буквально через пару секунд, если он не притормозит. Джек выходит, чуть склоняется вперед, утыкаясь носом Броку в волосы и наслаждаясь его запахом. Джек дразняще скользит членом по расселине, и Брок нетерпеливо двигает бедрами ему навстречу, пытаясь насадиться обратно.

– Верни, – хнычет Брок недовольно, но тут же поправляется: – Пожалуйста.

– Люблю, когда ты просишь, детка, – хмыкает Джек, придерживает член у основания и снова погружается в узкую глубину.

Джека действительно не хватает дольше, чем на несколько толчков, и он кончает внутри Брока с глухим хрипом. Броку нравится, когда Джек кончает внутрь. Джек бы никогда так не сделал, зная, что Брок от этого не тащится. Отдышавшись после оргазма, Джек переворачивает разомлевшего Брока и наспех стягивает с него блядские штаны, которые никак не хотят покидать его ноги. Впрочем, тут Джек с ними согласен – он и сам бы не отлипал от Брока ни на секунду, если бы мог. Справившись с непослушной тканью, Джек снова опускается на пол, берет в рот твердо стоящий член и дотрахивает Брока пальцами по собственной сперме, пока Брок не кончает, вздыхая и кусая губы. Джек пристально разглядывает лицо утонувшего в удовольствии Брока, когда тот открывает глаза и смотрит в ответ сытым взглядом. У Джека от этого взгляда пожар в груди.

Брок Рамлоу – опасный человек. Если ты хоть раз позволишь себе утонуть в его хищных кофейных глазах – считай, тебе конец. Ты будешь готов жить ради Брока, умереть за Брока и убивать для Брока. Лишь бы получить его поощрение, привлечь его внимание. Почувствовать, что ты для него, пусть не важен, но хотя бы полезен. Джек никогда не встречал людей с подобной харизмой. Брок может манипулировать людьми и знает об этом. Джек порой очень рад, что они пришли в Гидру вместе и добровольно. Потому что, когда руководство решает использовать Брока для вербовки новых людей, Джек отчетливо понимает, что у него не было бы и шанса.

Джек поднимается с пола и целует Брока, а тот обвивает руками его шею, улыбаясь в губы. 

– Кажется, я прервал тебя на чем-то важном? – спрашивает Брок, переводя взгляд на кухню, где на столе покоятся зачатки забытого ужина.

Брок намекает, что голоден, и Джек понятливо кивает и натягивает обратно свои шорты, намереваясь вернуться к готовке. Брок встает с дивана и направляется к отброшенным в конец гостиной джинсам. Джек замечает это и торопливо просит:

– Детка, умоляю. Если ты хочешь заняться сегодня чем-то, кроме ебли, лучше переоденься.

Брок прыскает и пожимает плечами:

– Как скажешь.

Брок уходит в душ, потом долго возится в спальне, и к тому моменту, как он оттуда выходит, Джек почти заканчивает готовить.

В квартире Джека полно вещей Брока, но тот появляется на кухне, одетый в футболку Джека, которая выглядит на нем мешковатой, и в его спортивные штаны, которые так откровенно ему велики, что висят на бедрах. Брок знает, как Джек без ума от их разницы в размерах. Он не может этого не знать. И, окидывая фигуру довольно улыбающегося Брока обреченным взглядом, Джек чувствует, что снова заводится.

Брок Рамлоу – опасный человек.


	2. Чтобы сделать что-то хорошее, иногда надо побыть плохим парнем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, строчки из которой я вставил в начале, это просто стопроцентный саундтрек к моему видению ГидраХаз. Во многом благодаря тому, что я ее услышал и сгорел, я вообще стал про них писать. Послушайте, не пожалеете ;)  
> По-моему, в этой части кто-то кого-то изнасиловал. Но кто и кого, я сам не понял.

_But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be  
The bad guy!_  
MandoPony – Survive the Night

Обтянутый кожаной перчаткой и украшенный кастетом, кулак Брока рассекает воздух и врезается в кровавое месиво, которое раньше было человеческим лицом. Джек бы и сам не поверил, если бы не видел – правда, было. До первых примерно шести четких и выверенных удара Брока. Прикованные к металлическому креслу металлическими же наручниками, изрезанные, исполосованные лезвиями, обожженные, руки человека дергаются, все еще дергаются. Джеку мерещится, что он слышит тяжелое из-за застрявших в слизистой сгустков крови дыхание, вырывающееся из искромсанной груди. Но Джек не может слышать – он стоит слишком далеко. Брок бьет снова, и руки вновь дергаются. Измученный бедняга все еще пытается освободиться – какая воля к жизни. Джек вздыхает и отводит взгляд. Его немного подташнивает. Не от вида, а от того, что Брок делает не свою работу. Но у Брока приказ, а у выполненного приказа только два исхода – смерть или информация. А потом смерть. Брок выполняет приказы. Всегда. 

Но Брок никогда не пытал людей. Он боец, а не живодер. Брок любит оружие, умеет с ним обращаться. Брок любит бой, любит драку, любит схватку. Но не истязания безоружных и беспомощных людей. Брок никогда не рвал руками беззащитную плоть, словно какое-то животное. ЩИТ никогда так не действует. Гидра действует только так. 

Человек в кресле ничего не знает, Джек в этом уверен. И видит, что уверен Брок. Поэтому Брок задает вопросы без особого энтузиазма и в последний раз, не дождавшись ответа, замахивается особенно сильно и впечатывает кулак в посиневшую от ударов грудь. Джек слышит хруст ребер. Вот сейчас точно – слышит. Сидящая в кресле фигура перестает подавать признаки жизни, его голова безвольно падает, а пальцы разжимают подлокотники. Стремление выполнять приказы побеждает в Броке человечность.

Брок отходит от кресла и приближается к Джеку, стягивая окровавленные кастеты, а за ними и перчатки. Он не глядя отбрасывает их куда-то на пол. 

– Брок, – они не одни, так что Джек говорит тихо.

Брок поднимает на него бесцветный взгляд.

– Это был приказ, – говорит Брок, и голос его звучит также тускло. – Ты что, первый день на службе, Роллинз?

– Нет, сэр, – спокойно отвечает Джек и следует за Броком к выходу.

– Приберитесь тут, – командует Брок оставшемуся отряду, отодвигает тяжелую стальную дверь, открывая себе и Джеку проход. 

Они молча возвращаются на базу на одной из служебных машин, и Брок запирается в кабинете, чтобы написать рапорт. Джек уходит в душевые и долго стоит под прохладными струями воды, смывая с себя свежие воспоминания.

Брок Рамлоу – опасный человек. Он может одним словом разрушить твою жизнь, а одним движением – и вовсе ее отнять. Джек задумывается на секунду, что будет, если однажды приказом Броку станет его смерть, но тут же гонит от себя эту мысль. Джек не имеет права так думать о Броке. В конце концов, он умрет от рук Брока, если тому это потребуется. Все-таки они вступили в Гидру, отчасти потому, что разделяли ее убеждения. Но в основном – потому что платили больше. «Двойная работа – двойная оплата», сказал тогда Брок, и Джек с ним согласился. По большому счету, Джеку плевать было на убеждения, ему просто хотелось быть там, где Брок. И прикрыть его от шальной пули, в случае чего.

Конец дня застает их едущими домой с базы. Брок ведет пикап Джека, когда Джек вдруг замечает, что Брока начинает ощутимо потряхивать. «О, вот и отходняк», – думает про себя Джек. Впрочем, он был к этому готов. Брока порой перекрывает от сильного выброса адреналина. Джек не успевает ничего сказать, когда Брок цедит скрипучим голосом:

– Я, блядь, убил его. Голыми руками.

Джек думает, что технически это не совсем так, ведь Брок был в перчатках, но решает оставить эту реплику при себе.

– Вдавил его ребра в легкие. Как какой-то гребаный пресс, – голос Брока дрожит и срывается, руки сжимают руль с такой силой, что под кожей проступают вздутые вены. Брок на грани истерики – пугающая картина.

– Так, Брок, – вкрадчиво говорит Джек, стараясь убедиться, что Брок слышит каждое его слово. – Останови машину. Пожалуйста.

Брок слышит и, слава богу, слушается. Он выворачивает колеса на обочину и тормозит чуть резче, чем сделал бы это в нормальном состоянии. Джек продолжает, когда пикап останавливается полностью:

– Сейчас мы выйдем из машины. Ты сядешь на мое место. Достанешь из бардачка бутылку и сделаешь два больших глотка. Потом глубоко вдохнешь и выдохнешь пять раз. И я отвезу тебя домой. Идет?

Брок молчит, смотрит немигающим взглядом в сгущающиеся над трассой сумерки.

– Детка, – тихо зовет Джек.

Брок отрывисто кивает, открывает дверь и выходит на улицу. Джек повторяет за ним. Они встречаются у капота, и Джек успокаивающе дотрагивается до его плеча.

Брок садится на пассажирское сидение и, словно загипнотизированный, делает все в точности, как сказал ему Джек. 

– Умница, – ласково хвалит его Джек и выруливает с обочины, нажимая на газ немного сильнее и чаще, чем обычно.

Брок молчит всю оставшуюся дорогу, но хотя бы трястись перестает.

Они добираются до дома в полной тишине, так же в тишине Брок послушно ждет, пока Джек достанет из багажника их рюкзаки и закроет машину. Плетется за Джеком в лифт, а потом – в квартиру. Джек чувствует, что должен сделать что-то, когда Брок без душа и без ужина раздевается и уходит в спальню. Джек не хочет оставлять Брока одного, поэтому следует за ним, едва закинув вещи в гостиную. Брок лежит в постели, отвернувшись от двери. Джек видит, что все мышцы на его спине скованны напряжением. Джек садится рядом и проводит по ним расслабленной ладонью. Брок разворачивается медленно, будто нехотя, и ложится на спину, глядя на Джека тяжело и отрешенно.

– Прошу, хватит думать, – Джек пересаживается Броку между ног и склоняется над ним. Джек очень сильно сомневается, что в таком состоянии Брок хочет потрахаться, но Джек просто не в силах видеть его таким потерянным. 

– Дай мне руки, – просит Джек, он не приказывает, контролирует тон своего голоса, выстраивает его так, чтобы это было больше похоже на предложение. Брок покладисто отрывает руки от кровати и немного вытягивает их вперед, касаясь костяшками груди Джека. Джек обнимает протянутые запястья пальцами всего одной руки и заводит их Броку за голову, твердо, но не болезненно, прижимая к подушке.

– Попробуй теперь, – говорит Джек, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от помутневших глаз. 

Брок дергает руками – почти незаметно для Джека и с усилием для себя самого. Зафиксированные запястья не сдвигаются с места ни на миллиметр. Тело Брока под Джеком чуть расслабляется, а взгляд как будто начинает обретать фокус.

– Чувствуешь? – спрашивает Джек, легко поглаживая Брока по щеке свободной рукой. 

Брок – не монстр, не чудовище, готовое кромсать всех направо и налево, и Брок должен это понять. Брок тихо вздыхает, обретая дар речи:

– Да.

– Хорошо. Ты ни в чем не виноват, – шепчет Джек, подносит к губам все еще сжатые в своем кулаке запястья и целует ладони.

– Нгх… - неразборчиво всхныкивает Брок – у него влажные глаза, он закусывает губу, и если бы Джек не знал Брока так хорошо, то подумал бы, что сейчас увидит его слезы. Но Джек не видел их никогда и сомневается, что увидит когда-нибудь.

– Сделай мне больно, – вдруг просит Брок, и в первое мгновение Джеку кажется, что он ослышался.

– Детка?..

– Я уверен, Джек, – обрывает его Брок. – Мне нужно.

Джек в замешательстве. Брок никогда его ни о чем подобном не просил. Брок не любит жесткий секс, и любое насилие в отношениях для него неприемлемо. Так что Джек отвечает просто:

– Я постараюсь.

Джек не хочет причинять Броку боль – он никогда не хотел. Но если Брок его о чем-то просит, Джек не может не выполнить эту просьбу. 

Джек сжимает пальцами запястья Брока грубее и с силой прижимает обратно к подушке. Брок не сопротивляется и вообще весь замирает, ждет. Джек кусает мягкую кожу на шее за ухом – по-настоящему сжимает зубы, ощущая, как сминается под ними податливая плоть. Брок задушено хрипит в ответ и чуть наклоняет голову, давая Джеку лучший доступ. Джек ведет губами ниже, к плечу, и кусает снова. Ему страшно представить, как эти укусы будут выглядеть на утро, но солоноватый привкус тела Брока, его запах и сбитое дыхание, покорно подставленная шея отвлекают от мрачных мыслей. Близость Брока всегда действует на Джека успокаивающе. 

Джек срывает с Брока белье с такой силой, что слышен треск, хватает его за бедра и подтаскивает к себе, заставляя вжаться нежной кожей в грубую ткань своих джинсов. Брок безвольно подчиняется каждому его движению и только смотрит на Джека темным взглядом снизу вверх. Джек пожирает глазами загорелое мускулистое тело, хочет загладить Брока, заласкать, вылизать каждый сантиметр кожи, чтобы тот стонал и жмурился от удовольствия, но понимает, что сейчас это не по правилам. Брок возбужден совсем немного, вряд ли от того, что ему нравится происходящее, скорее, просто от того, что Джек к нему прикасается. Броку на самом деле не надо много, чтобы завестись. Джек сплевывает на ладонь немного слюны и обхватывает едва напряженный член Брока, размашисто дрочит ему. Брок жалостливо мычит – почти сухая дрочка – не особо приятная вещь, но чисто механических движений хватает, чтобы у него полностью встал, и Джек выпускает из кулака уже твердый член. Джек тянется к столику за смазкой, но Брок его останавливает:

– Нет. Просто сделай это. Я буду в порядке.

Джек на секунду мешкает. Ему дико такое слышать от Брока, ему дико даже подумать, чтобы трахать Брока на сухую, и, видимо, все его эмоции отражаются у него на лице, потому что Брок говорит:

– Пожалуйста, Джек. Растяни немного пальцами, этого хватит.

– Ладно, – уступает Джек и вталкивает два пальца Броку между губ. Брок облизывает их, прикрыв глаза. Когда Джек решает, что слюны достаточно, он вынимает пальцы изо рта Брока, вздергивает одной рукой его бедра повыше и вставляет в Брока сразу оба. Брок охает, напрягаясь всем непривыкшим к такому грубому вторжению телом. Джек раздвигает пальцы внутри, растягивая в стороны упругие горячие стенки прохода и снова дрочит Броку, чтобы его стояк не опал от неприятных ощущений. Через ужасающе малое количество времени, что пальцы Джека пробыли в его заднице, Брок говорит:

– Достаточно.

Джеку самому не верится, что он собирается это сделать, но он вытаскивает пальцы и заменяет их членом, едва приспустив свои джинсы. Он с трудом протискивается сквозь сжатые в напряжении мышцы и начинает двигаться. Брок молчит, не издает вообще ни звука, только губы кусает и сжимает в ладонях простынь. Джек толкается бедрами на одних инстинктах, ему тоже довольно болезненно от того, что в Броке так узко и сухо. Брок смотрит на него как-то потерянно-просяще, и Джек понимает – нужно что-то еще. Тогда Джек кладет руку Броку на шею и ощутимо сжимает. Джек никогда еще не душил Брока по-настоящему. Джек иногда обхватывал горло Брока во время секса, потому что Броку нравился этот властный жест. Но Джек никогда не сдавливал его шею, лишая дыхания. Поэтому, когда Брок понимает, что не может вдохнуть, он удивленно выгибает брови, а в его взгляде Джек отчетливо видит испуг и, наконец, утерянную ясность. «Вот оно», - с облегчением думает Джек. Он трахает Брока быстрыми и размашистыми толчками, поддерживает его поясницу одной рукой, а второй – душит. И разжимает пальцы только, когда Брок начинает откровенно хрипеть и кашлять. Вдохнувший воздух Брок сжимается на его члене так ужасно тесно, что Джек понимает – он вот-вот кончит. Напряженное тело Брока выпускает его из себя с трудом, и Джек доводит себя до оргазма парой движений кулака, выплескиваясь Броку на бедро, от чего тот, все еще тяжело дыша, недовольно поскуливает – Брок ненавидит, когда Джек не спускает в него.

– Отпустило? – спрашивает Джек, раздевшись и опустившись на кровать рядом с Броком.

– Думаю, да, – задумчиво тянет Брок. – А в этом что-то есть.

– Нихуя в этом нету, – ворчит Джек, обнимая Брока и укладывая его щекой себе на грудь. Он рад, что вся эта херня сработала, потому что, если бы все было зря, он бы незамедлительно пошел на кухню и пустил себе пулю в голову из лежащего в одном из ящиков револьвера. – У тебя уже даже не стоит.

Брок вздыхает.

– Ты прав. Спасибо. Прости, что заставил тебя сделать это.

– Прости, что позволил себя заставить, – отвечает Джек и целует вихрастую макушку.

Брок Рамлоу – опасный человек. Но контролируют его еще более опасные люди. И это беспокоит Джека больше всего.


	3. При дневном свете мы не такие уж и страшные

_Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_  
MandoPony – Survive the Night

Джек просыпается рано утром от ощущения того, как плотно и горячо Брок прижимается к его груди. Брок елозит бедрами по постели, а задницей – по его паху, и обхватывает пальцами член Джека, направляя себе между ягодиц.

– Брок, ты что, трахаешь меня, пока я сплю? – голос Джека, охрипший от сна, звучит в тишине комнаты оглушительно, и Брок, не заметивший, как Джек проснулся, вздрагивает от неожиданности. Но не прекращает своего занятия.

– М-может быть, – Брок отвечает стоном, когда головка проскальзывает в смазанный вход. Картинка того, что Брок, едва проснувшись, ушел в душ и подготовил себя для него, посылает волну мурашек по телу Джека.

– Хорошо, тогда продолжай, – все еще хрипло говорит Джек, просовывает руку Броку под бок и обхватывает его под грудью, еще теснее прижимая его плечи к себе. Джек проводит пальцами по выгнутой спине Брока и благодарит всех богов – существующих и нет – за этот чудесный изгиб. 

Брок насаживается полностью и неторопливо двигает бедрами. Джек ему не мешает и никак не помогает, позволяя двигаться самому в выбранном им темпе. Джек просто наслаждается тем, как замечательно его член ощущается внутри Брока. Брок роняет тихие короткие вздохи каждый раз, когда яйца Джека соприкасаются с его промежностью. Размером природа не обделила Джека нигде, и Брок обожает принимать его в себя полностью. Брок в принципе обожает секс с Джеком. В списке его любимых занятий он уверенно занимает второе место после тренировок и даже обгоняет работу. Джеку это очень льстит. Джек до Брока вообще не встречал парней, которые бы так кайфовали от роли нижнего, как делает это Брок. Еще один плюс Брока из их бездонной копилки. 

Брок Рамлоу – опасный человек. Он заставил Джека помешаться на себе до такой степени, что незаметно для себя самого Джек начал измерять все вещи в мире по шкале от нуля до одного Брока. Причем уникальной единицей по ней был только сам Брок. И редко что-то дотягивало хотя бы до половины – слишком высока была планка. Пожалуй, лишь машина Джека, которую он бесконечно любил, заслужила примерно семь десятых. Однажды пьяный Брок покаялся, что, когда Капитана Ледышку разморозили и определили к ним в отряд, Брок в первое время забеспокоился возможной заинтересованностью Джека в нем, мол, он весь такой красивый и сильный, и вообще картинка, а не мужик. Джек тогда подколол Брока, спросив, с чего он решил, что поводы для беспокойства пропали. А про себя лишь подивился – по шкале Брока Гордость и Честь всей Америки не катил и на пару десятых. 

– Мне так хорошо, Джеки, – откровенничает Брок, в очередной раз прижимаясь ягодицами к бедрам Джека. Каждая клетка в теле Джека, кажется, звенит в восторге от ласкового прозвища.

– Мне тоже, сладкий. Не останавливайся, – шепчет Джек Броку на ухо. 

Джек играет пальцами с сосками Брока, гладит его рельефный живот, пару раз двигает кулаком по напряженно стоящему члену. А потом заводит руку ниже и трет место, где его собственный член проникает в тело Брока, растягивая влажную от смазки дырку. Брок в ответ на это хнычет, бесконечно медленно и ритмично продолжая трахать себя Джеком.

– Подрочи себе, – урчит Джек, окутанный своим удовольствием и томным удовольствием Брока. – Кончишь на моем члене?

– Да, – высоко стонет Брок и сразу же сжимает пальцами свой стояк. 

Джек немного приподнимает голову, чтобы мокро облизать шею Брока, и замечает краем глаза на простыне небольшое пятно от смазки, стекшей по животу Брока с его члена. Джек прижимает пальцы обратно к промежности Брока, жадно ощупывает и довольно хмыкает:

– Как красиво ты течешь, детка.

Брок дрожит всем телом и кончает с тихим всхлипом в свой кулак, ни на секунду не прекращая подаваться на член Джека. Брок так охуенно приятно сжимается внутри каждый раз, когда кончает, что у Джека звезды в глазах, и он почти готов последовать за ним в оргазм, но Брок вдруг отодвигается и садится, заставляя Джека разочарованно рыкнуть. Брок смотрит на Джека и выглядит так, будто он еще не закончил. 

– Хочу в рот, – доверительно сообщает Брок, и Джек откидывается затылком на подушку, закатывая глаза. Каждый раз, когда он думает, что Брок не способен завести его еще больше, он пиздец как ошибается.

Брок склоняется над пахом Джека, влажно облизывает бордовую от притока крови головку его члена, ласкает языком щелку, а потом заглатывает полностью – глубоко и правильно. Джеку много не надо – он видит, как припухшие губы сжимают его ствол, как подрагивают темные густые ресницы, когда Брок жмурится; чувствует, как плотно и горячо сокращаются стенки податливого горла, пропуская его внутрь целиком, когда Брок задушено мычит с полным ртом, – и изливается прямо в глубину жаркой глотки. 

Брок отстраняется через пару секунд, старательно все проглотив, и сыто облизывается. 

– С тебя завтрак, – слегка осипшим голосом оповещает его Брок, и разморенный оргазмом Джек думает, что готов ему сейчас хоть луну на аркане притащить.

– И всего-то? – хрипит Джек, гладя Брока по щеке мозолистой ладонью и заглядывая в смеющиеся глаза.

– Ты знаешь, я не требовательный, – улыбается в ответ Брок и встает с постели.

Они съедают приготовленный Джеком завтрак, одеваются и едут на базу – каждый на своей машине, потому что после работы Джек планирует уехать загород, чтобы навестить родителей. Когда Джек паркует машину на своем месте и выходит из нее, на экране его телефона светится уведомление о сообщении, в котором всего один смайлик поцелуйчика. Джек неконтролируемо ржет и, с трудом успокоившись, заходит в здание, проходя через толпу охранников, всех как на подбор с суровыми мордами.

У Брока накопилось много бумажной работы – последние пару недель они без устали мотались по миру, и теперь Броку нужно написать кучу отчетов о каждом задании по отдельности. Да еще и в двойном экземпляре, потому что надо грамотно изложить факты Гидре и грамотно напиздеть ЩИТу. Поэтому до обеда они не пересекаются – Джек занимается тренировками с бойцами, а Брок безвылазно сидит в своем кабинете. После обеда Джек приходит к нему с парой контейнеров с едой, потому что знает, что Брок вряд ли выйдет сам, чтобы хотя бы перекусить. Джек стучит в дверь по правилам субординации и открывает ее, только услышав сухое: «Войдите».

Брок поднимает взгляд с экрана монитора на Джека, и глаза его как будто проясняются. 

– Спасибо, – говорит Брок, замечая в руках Джека контейнеры со своим обедом.

– Поешь, я помогу, – предлагает Джек, кивком головы указывая на кипы бумаг, которыми завален рабочий стол Брока. 

Брок потягивается, разминая затекшую спину, и пересаживается со своего места на кресло в углу кабинета, принимая еду из рук Джека. Когда Брок доедает, Джек заканчивает один из документов, украшая его подписью Брока в нижнем углу. Брок довольно поглаживает свой наполненный горячим обедом живот и вздыхает:

– Ты не представляешь, как я благодарен.

– Мгм, – не отрываясь от работы, соглашается Джек. – Дома покажешь.

Джек задерживается в кабинете Брока еще на пару часов, немного облегчая его страдания с бюрократической возней, а когда смотрит на время, говорит:

– Дальше сам, мне пора.

Брок молча кивает и провожает его до двери тяжелым взглядом.

Домой Джек возвращается только ближе к полуночи – путь до родительского дома не близкий, да и они долго не хотели его отпускать, жалуясь на редкие визиты. Джек думает, что Брок уже спит, потому что квартира встречает его полной тишиной и темнотой. Но, подходя к спальне, Джек видит тонкую полоску света из-под двери и слегка радуется, что Брок его дождался. 

– Детка, я готов принимать твою благодарность, – воодушевленно говорит Джек, заходя внутрь.

Брок в трусах и домашней футболке полулежит на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу и уперевшись спиной в подушку, прислоненную к стене. Он что-то читает, и, невольно им залюбовавшись на пару секунд, Джек запоздало замечает, что это – какой-то журнал. Брок не читает журналы. Джек настораживается.

– Что читаешь? – осведомляется Джек, когда Брок никак не реагирует на его появление.

– Журнал, – как-то раздраженно фыркает Брок в ответ.

– И что пишут? – Джек осторожно присаживается на край постели. Прямо сейчас творится какая-то дичь, и Джеку это не нравится.

– М-м… «Как понять, что ваш партнер вам изменяет», – Брок ведет пальцем по странице, делая вид, что читает. Джек видит на обложке разновидности огнестрельного оружия и очень сомневается, что в подобном издании может быть размещена такая статья. «Нихуя себе, с места в карьер», – обреченно думает про себя Джек, но озвучивает другое:

– И как, я прошел?

– Подходишь по паре пунктов, – Брок задумчиво подтягивает к себе колени и покусывает губу. – Вот, например: «Он скрывает ваши отношения».

– Я не скрываю, – качает головой Джек. Это – правда. Близкий круг их общения в курсе их отношений уже давно, не знают только люди с работы. И родители Джека.

– Серьезно? Так ты им рассказал? – с сомнением спрашивает Брок и, наконец, переводит взгляд с глянцевых страниц на Джека.

Джек не может им сказать. Он собирался уже много раз, пытался выцарапать из себя эти слова – и не мог. Брок вот признался в своей ориентации семье еще лет двадцать назад и остался сиротой при живых родителях. Они не то, что не общаются с ним – даже открытки на Рождество не присылают. Джек говорит своим, что у него есть кое-кто, но он не знает, во что все выльется. Он говорит так уже почти восемь лет. И вот это – уже неправда. Джек знает, что он будет принадлежать Броку до последнего своего вздоха. И даже если Брока не будет рядом – он просто не может представить себя с другим человеком. Вообще, Джек не был геем – до встречи с Броком он стабильно играл за обе команды, и будь Брок женщиной, это вряд ли имело бы какое-то значение. Вот только Брок – не женщина, а Джек уже порядком наслушался от родителей, как сильно они ждут, что он найдет ту единственную, женится на ней, и они нарожают кучу внуков, которые будут видеться с бабушкой и дедушкой от силы раз в месяц.

– Я говорю им, что у меня есть кое-кто, – признается Джек и тут же об этом жалеет – Брок вскакивает на пол, как ошпаренный.

– «Кое-кто»? – злобно шипит он. – «Кое-кто», Джек? Ты охуел!? Говорил бы сразу: «Есть одна шлюха, которая меня обслуживает»!

От грубого ругательства, вылетающего изо рта Брока по отношению к себе самому, Джеку чуть ли не физически больно.

– Детка… - начинает, было, Джек, но Брок его обрывает:

– Сегодня я сплю на диване, – и тут же передумывает: – Что? Нет! Какого хрена!? Ты – спишь на диване.

Брок решительно направляется к выходу из спальни, но Джек встает у него на пути неприступной скалой.

– Я рад, что ты определился с нашими местами для сна, – спокойно вещает он. – Но давай проясним еще кое-что. Если, пока меня сегодня не было, случилось какое-то дерьмо, этот твой маленький концерт не сделает меня виноватым во всем. Я, конечно, идиот, но не настолько.

Брок смотрит на него загнанно снизу вверх, но обойти не пытается. Он дышит тяжело и не отстраняется, когда пальцы Джека обнимают его подбородок.

– Ты не идиот, – буркает Брок.

– А ты не шлюха, – вторит ему Джек. – Откуда вообще у тебя такие мысли? Ты же знаешь, ты можешь мне все рассказать, и мы разберемся вместе.

– Да. Прости. Ничего не произошло. Просто устал. Наверное. Задержался на работе сильно дольше, чем стоило бы, – Брок вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, обретая самообладание. 

Броку до ужаса мало нужно, чтобы успокоиться. Прикосновение Джека и его властный тон – и Брок снова в порядке.

– Я скажу им, – Джек наклоняется к лицу Брока и касается губами его лба. – Обещаю.

– Хорошо, – покладисто отвечает Брок.

– Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? Или посмотрим фильм? – предлагает Джек осторожно.

– Мне уже не хватит сил на выпивку, – хмыкает Брок, отодвигается от Джека и выходит из спальни. – Но уснуть под какую-нибудь тупую мелодраму, думаю, я не против.

Брок устраивается на диване, улегшись головой на подлокотник, а когда Джек выходит с кухни с банкой пива, подбрасывает ему в руку пульт. У Брока такой потрясающий глазомер, что Джеку даже двигаться не нужно, чтобы его поймать, – только раскрыть ладонь. Или просто они так хорошо сработались за все эти годы.

Джек приземляется на другом конце дивана и ловит голые ноги Брока свободной рукой, утягивая их к себе на колени. Джек мнет пальцами аккуратные ступни, отчего Брок тихо мурлычет:

– Ты знаешь, как меня задобрить.

Джек в ответ только хмыкает и включает телевизор. По первому же каналу с фильмами крутят какой-то старинный ужастик, и Джеку становится интересно, поэтому он не переключает. Но уже через пару минут Брок чуть подпинывает его в колено.

– Мне не уютно, – капризно тянет Брок. Он ненавидит фильмы ужасов, даже совсем не страшные, и, хотя Джеку они нравятся, спокойствие Брока ему нравится больше.

– Ладно, трусишка, – усмехается Джек, меняя каналы и останавливаясь, наконец, на нуарном детективе.

Когда Джек допивает свое пиво, Брок уже мерно посапывает во сне. Джек уносит его в кровать, поддерживая под спину и колени, пока Брок сонно и доверчиво льнет щекой к его плечу. Джек укутывает его в одеяло и утыкается носом в висок. Одна единственная мысль вдруг так четко и полно насыщает его сознание, что становится трудно дышать: «Как же я, блядь, люблю его». Джек переживает это искрящееся во всем теле ощущение. И решает больше не прятать Брока от семьи. Не прятать лучшее, что есть в его жизни. Он клянется себе, что в следующий раз все им расскажет. А лучше – сразу приедет к ним с Броком. И если их погонят с порога, они хотя бы переживут это вместе.

Джек не знает, что следующий раз никогда не наступит.

Брок Рамлоу – опасный человек. И все хорошее, что есть в нем, живо – только лишь пока жив Джек Роллинз.


End file.
